Submissive
by Mutant of Time
Summary: Alternatively titled 'In Which Karkat Learns About Birthday Sex'. DaveKat, mild dom/sub stuff and rated M for the smut ohonhonhon. Oneshot, requested by shannonhetalia96.


**Yep yep, this was a request by shannonhetalia96 so I did the thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or plot or anything of Homestuck although the plot has nothing to do with this fanfiction and fuck, you guys probably don't care anyways, you just want the sex. Cover image courtesy of redknightdistricts on Tumblr, the image belongs to them.**

* * *

On any given Wriggling Day, it had been customary for Dave and Karkat to follow through with the tradition of having "Birthday Sex". Or at least it was _going_ to be customary. Seeing as this time around, it was Karkat's Wriggling Day, he had been the one to confront Dave.

"Strider."

Dave was just waking up, turning to look at Karkat, who was standing in his doorway.

"What the fuck are you even doing up this early man, this is gross, let me go back to sleep," the human mumbles, turning away and pulling the covers over his head.

"Yeah, how about no. Do you even know what day it is?" Karkat questions Dave, his bloodpusher sinking a little at the fact that Dave might have forgotten about his Wriggling Day.

"Hmm? Yeah its..uh..June 12th. It's 10:34 in the morning, 10:34 and 45 seconds...46, 47, 48.." Dave trails off, mumbling pathetically as his internal clock kicks in, seeming to tick loudly only in his own head.

"Okay, shut the fuck up, I did not need to hear the exact time. Do you know what's so _great_ about June 12th?"

Dave's reply is barely audible from the bedsheets, but Karkat grins maliciously as he hears it. "Yeah..mm it's your wiggle day or whatever, I know that, happy day of being an old man now let me sleep."

Karkat walks forward, pulling the sheets almost violently off of the human. "No. I have been informed by your human sister of a simply _wonderful_ human custom of yours that generally happens on Wriggling Days. Do you know anything about it?"

Dave grimaces, shivering as he was only in his boxers, and squinting up at the troll. "I have no fucking idea, let me sleep."

"Two words for you, Strider. Birthday. Sex."

It didn't take much else to wake Dave Strider up.

* * *

Karkat had Dave in exactly the position he wanted. Under him, panting as Karkat ran his tongue over a hickey he'd left, biting down on the mark, though gently. Dave was lost in the contact, letting his hands drift down Karkat's sides, moaning and tilting his head sideways to give the troll more room.

Karkat takes one of Dave's hands, bringing it to his own horn and biting hard into the human's neck, but not hard enough to draw blood. Dave gasps at the pain, his hand tightening around Karkat's horn on instinct, his dull fingernails on the other hand digging into Karkat's side as he groans,

"S-shit Karkat..."

Karkat shushes him, tracing a hand over Dave's groin. He gasps as Dave tightens his grip on his horn, grinding up into his hand in response. Karkat ignores the human's hot gaze from behind shades, instead beginning to massage Dave's crotch. Dave moans Karkat's name, pulling him by the horn into a kiss. Karkat tenses, but kisses Dave back as his hands play around with the waistband of Dave's boxers.

Dave pulls away from their kiss, watching Karkat's movements as he uses both hands now to idly play with the other's horns. He smirks when this draws a moan out of Karkat, as if he can regain his composure by one-upping the troll.

Karkat lets out a low moan, pausing to give Dave a glare. Dave snickers at Karkat, pulling him closer and whispering,

"Whatsa matter, Kitkat?"

"Just shut the fuck up," Karkat replies as he grips Dave's cock through his boxers, giving it a small squeeze. Dave is caught off guard by this, letting out a moan much louder than intended. His face flushes red with the remaining blood that _wasn't_ surging to his groin.

"Mmm.._god_ Karkat you should do that again," he moans.

Karkat gives Dave a little smirk, running his fingers over the human's cock teasingly. He presses his fingers down against the base of Dave's dick, asking with a tease to his voice, "What's wrong, Dave?"

Dave swallows a moan, shaking his head in refusal to answer as he rolls his hips up into Karkat's hand.

Karkat purrs. "Mmm...you wanna fuck something, don't you? I know you do.." He strokes him some more before curling his fingers into the waistband of Dave's boxers again, and kisses him softly.

"Nnng, f-fuck Vantas," Dave whines, kissing Karkat back and moving his hands around the troll's waist, pulling him closer and rutting against him.

"I can help you with that," Karkat snickers, quickly pulling Dave's boxers down and exposing his arousal. He licks his lips, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and sending Dave a look.

Dave huffs with mild irritation at Karkat, but it's quickly replaced with a small gasp as Karkat pumps Dave once. Dave just hides his face in Karkat's neck, even as the other male kisses his ear, whispering,

"I can do whatever you want me to.."

"P-please," Dave gasps, not quite sure what he's asking for. But he knows he needs something, _anything_, the need felt like it was killing him. He had no idea Karkat had the ability to get him this needy and excited.

"Hmm?" Karkat squeezes him again, beginning to pump the human slowly. He purrs into his ear, nipping it gently while relishing in every noise the human made.

Dave squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep himself under control. He breathes deeply, thinking he can handle this, he's a big boy and Karkat can't just...just _degrade_ him like this. Despite these thoughts, he can't keep himself from moaning, from thrusting his hips in the slightest.

"Oh _god_ Karkat," he moans softly.

Karkat bites back a small laugh and nuzzles against him, whispering with a teasing tone, "You're not gonna take your chance to choose something? Are you _scared_, Dave?"

"I'm not scared, you fucker," Dave spits, furrowing his eyebrows and tensing slightly.

"Then you should stand up and stop being such a submissive little _bitch_," Karkat growls into Dave's ear, biting into it.

Dave growls back, his eyes flying open. He takes his hands, shoving them hard against Karkat's chest until the other topples over, Dave hovering over him. "So much for submissive bitch, huh Vantass?" he asks, biting into his neck. He makes his way up to the troll's ear, speaking lowly.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk, have you moaning so much you won't be able to talk."

Dave pauses, grinning slowly from ear to ear.

"And the only word you'll remember is _my name_," he hisses, then moving to kiss Karkat roughly, grinding down against the troll's hips beneath him.

Karkat whimpers softly, fear coursing through him as their roles switched. With Dave, sometimes, he couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. "I-I'm sorry," he gasps out.

Dave only pulls back, surveying Karkat, his hands idly moving from the troll's chest downwards. "Playing that card, I see." Dave leans forward again, whispering into Karkat's ear, "Who's the submissive one now?"

Karkat tries to squirm away, genuinely feeling a bit terrified. "I am..I'm sorry," he mumbles, biting his lip. This was a side of Dave he had never seen, never expected, and it actually scared him a little, to be honest.

Dave grabs a hold of Karkat's wrists, pinning them above his head and humming, "Mm, I believe you Karkitty." He then kisses at Karkat's jugular vein, applying slight pressure to it with his teeth.

Karkat fidgets nervously in response, biting back another small whimper, "Please...d-don't hurt me.."

Dave pulls back with a frown, shivering as he comes out of his more dominant trance. "Hurt you?"

Karkat doesn't dare move an inch away from Dave, just nodding a bit and chewing on his lip lightly. Dave sighs, moving to gently kiss Karkat. His hands run through the troll's black hair, and he mumbles, "m not gonna hurt you."

Karkat relaxes, kissing him back softly. "I love you," he mumbles against the human's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. They were just words, but for whatever reason, they sent feelings of a strong degree surging through each of the boys.

Dave traces the troll with gentle touches, showing him with actions what words alone could not explain. How much he actually cared about the troll, how he'd never actually hurt him, how losing Karkat would literally kill him. He kisses him passionately, rocking against him as his hands slowly move down to fumble with Karkat's pants.

Karkat moans softly against his lips, his hips bucking against Dave's hands, causing him to mumble out an embarrassed, "S-sorry."

Dave reassures the troll, urging him to just let go, his words barely a whisper, "I love you so much."

Karkat groans, and Dave pushes both Karkat's pants and boxers away after successfully undoing them, palming the troll freely.

Karkat lets out another needy groan, arching up against Dave. "Y-you don't-.. fuck, don't have to be so...gentle..if you don't wanna be..." he trails off, gasping in between words.

Dave shakes his head, mumbling, "I don't wanna hurt you, remember?" Dave attempts to distract Karkat by rubbing the tip of his bulge in between his pointer finger and thumb.

Karkat shudders, nodding. "O-okay.." His voice is quieter with his next words, but he knows Dave can still hear them. "I care about you, I care about you a lot, I love you," he tells Dave, nuzzling against him and peppering his face with kisses.

Dave smiles at him. "I know, man. I love you too, okay? A-fucking-lot." Dave didn't know where any of this was coming from, he cared about Karkat _yes_ but he almost felt like these words were just a heat of the moment thing. Or he'd think that if they weren't true. But the words are true. Dave pecks Karkat's lips again before pulling away, an idea coming to mind. He is however, unable to ask without mild embarrassment.

"Hey uh..Karkat? Can I like, suck your bulge and..and eat out your nook and..all that stuff?"

Karkat fights back a small smile, "If you want to..I guess. I'd rather just fuck, unless you don't want to, but I'll leave it up to you."

Dave chuckles, "Dude, are you out of your mind? Of course I want to. It's just that...all that other stuff sounds really hot and it's like...I dunno, formalities and stuff." Dave twirls his finger around Karkat's bulge idly as he speaks, causing Karkat to curse and squirm. "Besides, it's your birthday and all, I'd think you'd want all the pleasure you could get."

"But you know, if you really want to, I can just fuck you. The way I described earlier," Dave says, waggling his eyebrows at Karkat in a lewd manner.

Karkat rolls his eyes, papping Dave's eyebrows as he speaks. "Oh my god, shoosh. Just put your dick in me already."

Dave hums, "As you wish, Kitkat." The human brings down to fingers to Karkat's nook, briefly prepping him as he lined the head of his dick with the wet slit. He glances to Karkat again, raising an eyebrow and asking, "Ready, Vantas?"

Karkat sort of fidgets nervously, gripping onto Dave's shoulders tightly. "Um, yeah." He tries to stay relaxed, but alas cannot help but tense up a little. Dave is having none of this, trying to get Karkat to look at him.

"Hey. Karkat, hey. Look at me. It's okay," Dave reassures him, stroking his cheek gently and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Relax."

"I'm sorry," Karkat mumbles. He takes a shaky breath in, relaxing the best he can. "Okay. I'm ready."

Dave nods, kissing just below his ear as he pushes in, moaning softly. He continues reassuring Karkat, pausing every few inches to allow him to adjust until he's all the way in to the hilt.

He stays still then, asking softly, "You doing okay?"

Karkat nods after a minute, his nook still fluttering around Dave, but relaxed enough that it wasn't just a vice grip on Dave's cock. Dave nods then, kissing Karkat gently and slowly working his hips into a decent pace. Karkat kisses back, dragging his nails down Dave's back as Dave begins to thrust faster.

He presses himself closer to Dave, letting out a desperate moan, "F-fuck..._Dave_."

Dave just muffles his own moans in Karkat's neck as he sucks a mark there, using a hand to stroke Karkat's writhing bulge as he thrusts into the troll's nook.

Karkat can't keep quiet, he can't keep still, this was the best feeling he had _ever_ experienced, he never wanted it to end. With every thrust, he became more and more undone, wanted out but couldn't get enough at the same time. He whimpers as Dave squeezes his bulge, his eyes rolling back in his head as Dave's cock hits a _certain spot_ inside him that absolutely shoots pleasure throughout his entire body, makes him go blind for a few seconds.

Dave bites into Karkat's shoulder, hard enough where Karkat can feel the pain, but it's _just right_, it's just so _perfect_, Dave you're perfect you're perfect.

Karkat doesn't realize he's talking out loud, but Dave loves hearing it, the words shooting through him and making him feel warm and happy and it only makes him work harder to please Karkat, rocking into him and twisting his hand around the troll's bulge, dragging his fingers across the small slits on the sides.

"Ahh, fuck _Dave_ I can't I can't _nggfuck please harder_," Karkat can't form coherent sentences, he feels like he can't _breathe_ the pleasure is overwhelming and he loves it, he loves every goddamned second of it. He can feel himself fast approaching the edge, and by the way Dave's hips are become less methodical and more erratic, he can tell the human is close too.

Dave's words are nothing more than a breath of a whisper in his ear, but it's what causes Karkat to come undone.

"Karkat you're perfect, I love you."

Karkat screams in pleasure, calling Dave's name, throwing his head back and gripping Dave tightly as he comes, genetic material flooding everywhere, but less than a single fuck was given that day. Dave is quick to follow after, shooting his load inside Karkat, not like the troll really cared anyways.

By the time either of them can think again, Karkat is shaking, his only thought to hold Dave, to stay here, to feel _safe_. Simple birthday sex had turned into something that felt like so much more, and he didn't want it to change, it couldn't change, Karkat couldn't bare that. He wanted to feel like this forever, he wanted Dave to hold him forever, he _needed_ Dave. And Dave needed him, or so he hoped to any god out there that Dave needed him just as much as he needed Dave.

A few minutes pass, and he finally dares to ask the question.

"Those...those weren't just words, right?" His voice is the quietest Dave has ever heard, the most vulnerable. It paralyzes him, he can't move, but he doesn't want to anyways. He doesn't really even have to think before he replies.

"Right. I didn't lie, I don't lie, Striders don't lie."

Karkat smiles, cuddling closer to Dave. That answer is good enough for him.

"Happy wiggle day," Dave whispers.

"It's Wriggling Day, you asshole."


End file.
